Keep Me Sane
by JustNotSane
Summary: Sheamus just could not understand what John Cena has that he doesn't. They literally lead the same life but Cena is always a step ahead. If only Super Cena hadn't been Randy Orton's over protective best friend or his first choice in everything, he realised he probably would have hated him less. PS: This is a repost.


**Henry's POV:**

I never really thought I'd be sayin' this some two, three years back but having this one man drenched in sweat, dried of any possible strength, his lean now sluggish bare body pressed against mine, flesh sliding between my arms is something I will crave for a lifetime.

" Aargh!... Uh- ", he groaned as the flesh around his hips twisted rather painfully, the strength of my huge tough arms too much for the younger man to bear. Our faces were not too far. I could take in his scent. Intoxicating to that moment.

With that proximity I realised they didn't lie about him having the best features a man can have. And as they contorted in pure pain, my insides turned. The insides of my hands itched to simply slide under those briefs of his.. I squeezed further and further more, shaking his almost lifeless body every now and then making sure he doesn't bring up defence.

Moments of squirming and struggling in my hold, his face was beginning to go pale. His hold on my sleeve loosened. Only low moans and cries escaped those parted lips as his knees gave up on him suddenly putting his whole weight for me to bear.

This one moment.

The man I desire is leaning over me, vulnerable, weak and completely drained of any and all strength and yet I have to stand here pretending to be brawling him just for the sake of some damn cameras and wide eyed people.

FUCK!

Sheamus sat there eyes glued to the led screen at the locker room but mind? not so much. He kept rubbing his face constantly as if trying to shake something off his head. Puzzled. Clueless. Sick.

He took a brief moment after a deep breath to actually watch the big man manhandle Randy. That was too much. Yes. Especially with the one takin' the punishment being who he IS.

Only Randy's cries echoed thru' the room as the 400 pound monster truck of a guy stood on his gut like it was some door mat. The pale man's face grew much pale catching the glimpse of victory grin on Henry's face.

He had no idea what was holding him back from breaking the screen but he had to keep his composure even with every whine and groan of the younger man making him restless.

" You okay, man? "

Startled yet calm he turned his face to his side. It was John, the one guy he despised more among the ones he does. He wished he could beat the crap outta the children's favo John fucking Cena but again, why think about what's impossible?

He shifted in his seat and voiced, deliberate frustration evident, " How does that concern you anyway? "

" Uh- ", John sarcastically paused to scratch his head pretending to think " Well! the one you've been practically stalking lately happens to be my best friend and yes! any and all thoughts of yours that concerns him does concern me too ".

He smiled wide like the goofy one he is yet Stephen could tell he meant what he said when he said that. The ounce of truth only made him grit his teeth and glare at Cena.

" Oh enough with your stupid talks already, John. It ain't helping. ", Stephen went back to eyeing the screen ignoring a rather cool Cena who was packing his bags whistling around.

" Woah! mark my words when I tell ya it will. ", John winked followed by a chuckle and went back to packing. " -Fuck " he cursed in the middle suddenly catching Randy's back get slammed to the turnbuckle. Stephen was glaring bullets into him from the corner of his eyes.

" Shut up. You're ruining the match for me. ", he mouthed on purpose.

Oh how much he hated the guy.

It was a slap in the face for him when Cena unmindful, was checking his phone rather seriously.

How dare he. Stephen wasn't gonna stay calm at this humiliation.

" There's no use trying to pretend like you didn't hear me, John ", he added, this time John's phone actually ringing loud. Sliding the answer key, John exited the room rather fast slamming the door behind him.

Insult.

Sheamus sneered and balled his fists in pure irritation. " You son of a BITCH! " he cursed out kinda loud kicking the locker nearby to calm.

**Henry's POV:**

I have him crawling on his knees, trying to pull his numb body up gripping me for support. I wonder what it would look like behind that only piece of clothing clinging on to his slim waist.

A gust of thoughts of what imma do to him when I take another chance hit me on the whole makin me weak to my knees. I couldn't keep my hands off him already. With an urge I pulled him up ready to scoop him up for a powerbomb.

Randy's body plopped over mine, his long slender arms hanging loose, his well cut chest and stomach slamming smoothly on me.. LUST. So much LUST.

A slight shiver ran down my spine as my hand connected somewhere between his meaty thighs. HOT.

A rather frustrated scorn crept across my face at all the eyes around. If not for them, this would've been MY day.

I made sure to neva' leave a hint of my purpose. In the attempt to grab his back and scoop him up, I gently caressed the man's groin, mine ready to cum already with the urge this young man is inflicting in me. Oh how it felt! I could feel his member even under that thick fabric.

NO. Stay conscious. Something thankfully snapped me back to my senses. I slammed his bare body to the tough concrete in a thunder.

" Ahh! Aargh...- " Randy thrived in pain, back buckling at the impact as he clutched his sides pure agony plastered across his face. I knelt there staring at the way he fought the pain, groaning and moaning time to time.

His chest tightened and breath hitched trying to suppress a few whines. I could tell from the expression on his face that his back was jammed well enough. He was fighting his consciousness running in and out of it constantly.

" -Goshh.. mmm ". Damn Randy enough with the moans already. I could handle it no more. Hypnotizing.

xxx

" John, you know you can't do a thing about this. Stop wasting your time and energy already ", the thick yet slurry voice from the other side followed by a sarcastic chuckle, made his nerves pop in frustration.

He punched the wall before him and bit his lower lip trying to hold back the rage but it sure as hell wasn't working.

" I don't get why it's so hard for your damn heads to register the fact that when someone with a cheap purpose like you can fight, I can do much better. ", John snarled between grit teeth, breathing heavy.

" Woah woah woah, now what's that? Is it your breath that's radiating off ma phone? Calm down, old boy. The best is yet to come ", the man laughed for real this time raising John's temper.

" -and then, what's the whole point of this plot IF you get stuck on high BP already? That would make this shit really boring. I wouldn't want that and most certainly you neither ", came a hissing sound.

John could tell he's got a wide grin under those dark eyes. He must be enjoying playing with his emotions.

" You know what? I could care less about your dirty lil' plot and it's soon-to-come epic failure, that's just gonna be a one plus towards your suicide marathon. ", John's voice was stern. He didn't wanna reveal that he was close to getting intimidated.

All he earned was a burst of laughter from the other side. " You're not serious, are you? Now there I thought my soon-to-be victim actually concerned you. Such a pity. "

" I don't have anything to prove to some scumbag like you. When I have to do what I have to, I know what I should. "

" Has someone ever told you you're good at talking serious crap, John. I hope you know that yourself. You say you have important shit to take care of than battling me, yet you can't help answering my phone everytime I wanna get into your head. "

" That's because I love letting you know that your clock to demise is ticking. "

" Don't try to be smart, Cena. You answer me because you're scared each moment of your life as to when am I do what I'd said I would. "

John's face grew pale with tension. He was right. Moment of silence...

" Now I take that as a yes. "

John clearly couldn't bring up defence.

" Oh and to your notice, your mate doesn't seem to be doing well against Henry I see. Being the gentleman that I am, I've no problem assisting someone to the hotel tonight. "

" He- " John was cut short by a beep sound. The line died. The man had hung up. John tightened his grip on his phone shutting his eyes in agony. Leaning back against the wall, he tired shaking off the dry laughter of the man that just wouldn't stop echoing thru' his head as he swallowed thick. No. This can't be happening. No.

**Randy's POV:**

I could barely move a bone after Mark left me lying on my back in the middle of that ring. Every time my back would connect to the mat or the floor, the swirl of pain that jut through my body was unbearable. My eyes would roll to the back of my head as stinging darkness would pull me in. I wasn't sure if I should be thankful that am left alone finally or fucked up that am left lifeless in the end.

Either way it sucked. I tried lifting my legs and pushing myself through, but the jabbing pain on my back was too much.

It took a while before the medics realised that I was in trouble and came running to the ring. My dazed eyes could only capture their blurred images. Soon there were voices pounding in my ears, buzzing like bees asking me if I was okay, hands holding me lifting me up.

I wanted to resist being hauled to my feet but such was the power left in me. The only move I remember making after I've refused any and all help practically having been dragged to the trainers room and placed on the bed is rolling over to lay on my stomach. I couldn't believe I'd resisted them enough to the point of having been left alone as asked, even in such lightheadedness. I was even thankful that I had enough privacy to not need to supress a groan or two with time to cope with the pain.

My fingers gently clenched and unclenched the fabric below, face plopped inside the pillow, as I breathed heavy but short, each breath causing my insides to burn. Ah man, that hurt. I wanted to sleep it out but I knew am screwed. I had to pack up and leave for the hotel else am gonna be stuck here. My stomach dropped at the thought and I sighed deep. But then, my eyes fell on a phone on the table nearby.

John. Relief washed over me and I silently closed my eyes. John would definitely come looking for me. There. I didn't need to worry.


End file.
